


Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered

by sesera



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: While Keito wished there was a good reason why he was backstage, in a dusty corner of the theatre filled mostly with old props and costumes, bent over a table with his stepsister costume’s dress rucked up around his hips, getting fucked by a very loud, very enthusiastic Hibiki (also still wearing his stepmother/fairy godmother costume, also rucked up indecently)... he wished there was a good reason but there really, really wasn’t.





	Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered

Keito really, really should have known better than to go along with Kuro’s idea. If he could go back in time, he would flat-out refuse and ask Kuro to go ahead and lay out the few ideas he’d managed to come up with instead for Akatsuki’s school festival entry. It didn’t matter how bad they might be. Maybe they’d do a karate and archery and swordwork demonstration. Maybe they’d dress up as juvenile delinquents and put on some terrible skit. Anything would have been better than getting under Hibiki’s sway.

Because while he was incredibly loath to admit it, he was weak to Hibiki. Something about him was impossible to resist once he had you in his tractor beam, that charisma pulling in everyone around him and dragging them along on crazy adventures. Even Eichi wasn’t resistant; Hibiki had charmed even Eichi. Yes, there was jealousy mixed up there too.

All this to say that while Keito wished there was a good reason why he was backstage, in a dusty corner of the theatre filled mostly with old props and costumes, bent over a table with his stepsister costume’s dress rucked up around his hips, getting fucked by a very loud, very enthusiastic Hibiki (also still wearing his stepmother/fairy godmother costume, also rucked up indecently)... he wished there was a good reason but there really, really wasn’t.

What was truly insufferable about this whole situation was how good it felt, how good it _always_ felt, so much so that he was left longing for it between moments of weakness, and how Keito knew that just as this wasn’t the first time, it also wouldn’t be the last. As Eichi’s left and right hand men, their paths would cross again, and when they did, Keito would fall to Hibiki and get drawn into his schemes and wrapped around his finger and expertly manipulated until he couldn’t take it anymore, until he was right back here, with that perfect dick in his ass and a joyous voice crowing, “Yes! Amazing!”

“Shut up,” Keito managed to ground out between thrusts, his knuckles tight as he gripped the edge of the table, trying desperately not to thrust back greedily onto Hibiki’s dick.

“Ohhh? You don’t want to hear me speak, Right Hand Man, even though I know it excites you thinking that someone might hear?”

Hibiki reached around to thumb at Keito’s nipples, and Keito hissed.

“Ah! You feel so incredible, so amazing! So tight around me!” Hibiki was now crying out dramatically, exaggerating his moans in what could only be a calculated attempt to piss Keito off.

“Ugh. Insufferable. If you keep talking, I won’t let you do this again.”

“Fu fu fu... I think we both know that isn’t true.” His voice was pitched low now, almost a purr, and while the smug tone made Keito want to scream, he also knew he was right. Damn him, _damn him._

“After all...” Hibiki reached one hand down to palm Keito’s cock, which was of course rock hard, “it’s only too obvious how much you’re enjoying this. How much you wanted this, _longed_ for it.”

Then he hit a perfect spot inside Keito, whose eyes widened as he cried out uncontrollably. It felt so good, and yet he didn’t want Hibiki to gain the satisfaction of knowing that, and yet his body was betraying him.

“Ohhh? Did you like that? Shall I do it again? Tell me to do it again, and I will! I am your Wataru Hibiki, at your service!”

Keito bit his lip, trying his hardest not to say anything or moan or give himself away. He had hoped Hibiki would still angle himself to hit that spot anyway, but of course that was a fruitless hope. Hibiki seemed to know exactly where it was, yet refused to gratify him.

Finally, Keito let out a long, loud, frustrated groan.

“Ohhh? Do you have something to say, Right Hand Man?”

“Damn you... Hibiki...” Keito muttered, unable to stop his hips now from pistoning back wantonly. “Do it again...”

“Fu fu fu! Your wish is my command!”

Keito gasped with pleasure, tears coming to his eyes, as Hibiki set about pounding into him in earnest now. Now each thrust was golden, perfect; that maddeningly perfect dick grazing right where Keito needed it every time.

He felt hot, all over, and the table took on more of his weight as he lost some strength in his limbs, his body lost to the pursuit of pleasure now. For his part, Hibiki wrapped his hands around Keito’s hips, holding his ass in place for better precision.

“Now, Right Hand Man,” Hibiki said, and Keito hated, _hated_ how he still sounded perfectly composed (if just a little out of breath) even as he pounded away, “would you like for me to touch you? Or,” he leaned in, his breath ghosting against Keito’s ear. Keito shuddered, despite himself. “Or do you think you could come just from my dick? I know how much you like it.”

Keito was too far gone by this point to do anything but moan in reply.

“I don’t care what you do, Hibiki, just fucking touch me,” he said.

Naturally, this was met by one of Hibiki’s maddening chuckles. “Very well,” he said, and slid a hand down to grip Keito’s dick. The other went to tease and torment Keito’s right nipple.

His cock was leaking precome all over the place by now (another physical sign of plain arousal from this situation, which Keito resented), slicking Hibiki’s hand as he pumped ruthlessly even as he continued to fuck Keito so magnificently.

Keito was gratified, however, when Hibiki started to come when he hadn’t seemed to be expecting it.

“Ah! Ah! Keito, I’m—I’m—I’M COMING!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, ridiculously dramatic until the very end, his thrusts growing wild as he emptied himself inside Keito. Keito couldn’t help but notice that Hibiki had cried out his first name as he came, and while part of him felt rankled by the flagrant intimacy of such a thing, part of him—a part he didn’t want to examine too closely—felt deeply vindicated; pleased, even.

It was finally all too much for Keito, too many sensations (he wasn’t used to this much pleasure all at once), and he came into Hibiki’s palm with a cry and a groan that he couldn’t have stifled even if he’d had an ounce of self-control left in his body.

Hibiki, now collapsed atop him, began to laugh as he pulled out slowly.

“Ah, Right Hand Man! What an AMAZING surprise that was! Truly, you may have a power few possess...” He broke off again to laugh uproariously, and while Keito was still just as annoyed by that laugh as he always was, he now found himself with a flushed face for another reason entirely.

_Could I be someone special to him?_

The thought drifted through his mind unbidden, and while he quickly dismissed it as illogical and not worth thinking about, he had a feeling it would resurface later.

Wataru was now pulling his skirts back down over his legs, and—frustratingly—helping Keito lace up the sides of his bodice, which had come undone a bit during their activities.

Keito realized he was still naked from the waist down, and now with come leaking down his thighs. He yanked the skirts of his costume back down irritably, resolving to go to the bathroom immediately after this to clean up.

He moved to stalk away and out of the room without further word, but Hibiki caught his hand as he passed.

“My dear Right Hand Man, allow me to thank you for an AMAZING experience. It’s always such a pleasure, and I dearly look forward to our next encounter.” He then had the brazen audacity to bring Keito’s hand to his lips and press a kiss to it.

Keito immediately jerked his hand away, conscious of the warmth in his cheeks.

All he could do was fall back on his most commonly used phrase. “You’re incorrigible!” he huffed at Hibiki and strode from the room, this time blessedly unmolested.

Wataru shook his head, unable to keep the littlest smile off his face. “Oh ho. I look forward to more surprises this year,” he murmured to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love Wataru/Keito and I'm so happy I finally wrote something for them! I wish it were longer and hopefully I can write something longer inspired by a different event later. Thank you, Cinderella event, for giving all of us such good material to work with. ALSO PLEASE LOOK AT THE AMAZING ART THAT GOES WITH IT [HERE!!!](https://twitter.com/accelastar/status/866977744676048896) (+ bonus scene [here](https://twitter.com/accelastar/status/866978463047008256)) which was basically created in tandem with this fic!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seriesera) crying over enstars!


End file.
